


Possession

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn always takes care of his possessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Chris scowled across the room at Shawn as the older man flirted shamelessly with Hunter. He watched with intense jealousy as Shawn leaned over Hunter’s shoulder for a better look at whatever his fellow DXer was showing him. Chris couldn’t take watching anymore and stormed out of the meeting room, leaving several wrestlers looking after him in bewilderment.

A few minutes later, he was in the rented car and driving for the hotel. _How dare that little bitch do that to me?! He belongs to me, not that bastard, Hunter! Damn bitch!_ He snarled in his mind one more time before getting out of the car and walking into the lobby of the hotel room.

He knew Shawn could get a ride and he knew that Shawn would know exactly why he had left without him. Chris tossed his bags on the bed as he walked into the room they had gotten earlier. He slammed the door to the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it.

Some days, like today, Chris wondered why he stayed with Shawn. Sure, the man was one of the most sexiest, if not THE sexiest, men in the WWE, but surely Chris could do better. He could have someone who loved him and didn’t run around the company flirting with everything that had two legs and a pulse. He glared at the walls of the shower and finished cleaning.

He turned off the water rather violently and grabbed two towels, tying one around his waist and rubbing at his hair with the other. He flung the bathroom door open and stomped into the room, his eyes widening in shock, then narrowing in anger as he spotted Shawn laying down on the bed on his stomach, reading the latest WWE magazine.

"Hey baby." Shawn greeted him without looking up. 

"No, don’t you ‘hey baby’ me, Shawn. I’m really fucking pissed at you." Chris snapped at his lover. 

Shawn arched an eyebrow at him. "Why?" 

"What do you mean, ‘why’? Chris sputtered. 

"Seems like a simple question to me, darlin’." Shawn returned his attention to the glossy pages.

"You are so fucking intolerable sometimes." Chris dropped the towel from his head on the floor and began searching through his bag for some clean clothes. He felt Shawn slip up behind him and tensed. Hands pulled the towel from his waist and tugged his hips back into a jean-clad groin.

"Shawn, don’t." Chris hissed through clenched teeth. 

"But you love it darlin’." Shawn purred into his ear, then swept his tongue around it just like Chris liked. 

"You know I hate when you flirt with the other guys." Chris said, choking back a moan when Shawn’s hand came around to stroke his half-hard cock.

"I know, but I don’t care." Shawn bit down hard on Chris’s neck, drawing blood and wrenching a moan from Chris’s throat. Shawn smirked against the tanned skin and lapped the blood away, savoring the metallic taste. he squeezed Chris’s cock firmly and sped up his strokes, loving the way that Chris’s hips arched up then ground back into his own erection.

Chris had given up on trying to hold back his moans and came with a strangled scream. Shawn milked him for all he was worth, then let him go. Chris fell to his knees, breaths coming in short, hard puffs. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over in lust.

"Turn around, doll." Shawn ordered, undoing his zip-fly and freeing his hard-on. Chris obeyed and took Shawn into his mouth and sucked hard. He knew this was not the time for teasing. Shawn sighed in contentment and threaded his hands through the blonde strands.

Shawn knew just how to work Chris, knew how to make him angry and possessive. Just how he liked it.

God, he loved being in control of his most precious possession.


End file.
